Ce Jeu
by OneNotToBeTrusted
Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eye and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together as he hunts her.   SessxKag drabble!
1. GoodBye

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

Chapters will be in 100 word drabbles as mastered by Forthright, my favorite author. Right now the update schedule is every other day. Enjoy!

Again, "talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>Good-Bye<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked up at the night sky, ominous clouds loomed in the distance. She smiled sadly to herself.<p>

She looked back at the beautiful mansion that could have been hers. She could've given in so easily, but Kagome had never been the kind of person to surrender. She checked the windows for lights, but the house was dark. Few knew that inside a monster lay sleeping.

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped into the taxi. She knew he would look for her, though he would never be able to find her and drag her back.

But he could try.


	2. She's Gone

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>She's Gone<p>

* * *

><p>He scanned the empty bedroom, but found nothing. He raced to the closet, throwing the doors open. But she wasn't cowering in there like he had expected.<p>

He grew furious as he realized he couldn't track her. He had bugged her cell, placed secret tracers in her suitcases, and had her accounts tracked.

She had taken nothing.

He couldn't contact the police, too risky for his kind of business. This display of rebellious behavior only fueled his need to dominate her, to make her submit.

He would find her, and she would be punished. He grinned, a plan taking shape.


	3. Enter Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>3. Enter Sesshoumaru<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, one hand ran through his hair as he sat back heavily.<p>

He made the perfect detective. He could track anything easily and also scent deceit. He couldn't understand why he wasn't trusted with more important cases. He suspected it was his cold nature with the bumbling city police. 'Idiots, the lot of them.' His condescending indifference was costing him cases.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as a knock resounded on his door.

"Come in," he called.

His nostrils flared as a stranger entered. 'Hanyou.'

"You are Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I am Naraku."


	4. Kidnapped?

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>4. Kidnapped?<p>

* * *

><p>Naraku slid a picture toward him. A raven haired woman with blue eyes was smiling at him.<p>

"Kagome Higurashi. Taken from my country villa," Naraku claimed, but Sesshoumaru frowned.

'Liar.' "Taken?"

"Her window was open, cell phone and credit cards abandoned."

'That part is true,' Sesshoumaru observed.

"A mate?" Sesshoumaru probed, but Naraku shook his head.

"I'm willing to pay triple your fees for a hasty recovery," he added. "Will you find her?"

"Hn. You've brought her scent?"

Naraku nodded and slid over a sealed bag. Sesshoumaru watched him leave, unsettled with the whole matter.

'What is it he's hiding?'


	5. Change

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>5. Change<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome stood in front of the mirror in her small motel room, frowning. Scissors in hand, she knew what needed to be done, but was lacking the nerve.<p>

She ran fingers through her dark tresses mournfully.

'How much of myself must I still give up because of him?'

With conviction, she set down the scissors and reached for her wallet. She didn't have much left, but it was enough. She slipped out to look for what she needed.

Later that night, she faced the mirror again. This time she was smiling, a cropped blonde wig sitting snugly on her head.


	6. Hunting

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>6. Hunting<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru wandered slowly, systematically through the city streets. All senses open, he sifted through the nauseating scents of the masses. He was confident she was in this city, the size of it called to those trying to disappear or to hide someone, should he cater to Naraku's blasphemy.<p>

If she was running, as he suspected, she would still need to circulate for food and she would also need money, which would mean a job. Her scent was unique, pleasant even, so it would be easy for him to pick it out of the crowds. He need only wait, and persevere.


	7. A Close Call

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>7. A Close Call<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.<p>

'There!'

It was under heavy perfume and would have eluded a lesser demon, but it was there. He lingered in the lobby of the cheap motel. She had been here, but was she still?

Her scent was faint, but then suddenly a wave of it hit his nostrils. He spun to follow it and caught a glimpse of blonde hair and swirling skirts as she left the lobby.

Outside, the crowds jostled him as he tried to determine her direction, but she was gone.

'Clever. She's definitely running.'

Sesshoumaru so loved a challenge.

* * *

><p>I love your reviews! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Careless

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>8. Careless<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome watched the mysterious inuyoukai and immediately knew he was looking for her. He stood out with perfect chiseled features and the eyes of a predator. He scanned the room and his aura flared; he was in hunt mode.<p>

She rushed past him, onto the sidewalk and blended with the crowd. She couldn't tell if he was following her, so she darted across the street to leave a more elusive trail.

Instantly she knew it was a mistake. Flying through the air, she barely registered that a car had hit her. She glimpsed silver hair before everything went dark.

'Shit.'

* * *

><p>Again, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing. You raise my spirits.<p>

Also, readers, thanks for hanging in there. The romance is a little slow in coming, but it IS coming.


	9. Introductions

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>9. Introductions<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke with a groan.<p>

"Hey. Are you okay?" A voice asked above her. Her eyes opened to silver hair and amber eyes, she panicked. Sitting up quickly, her head spun and she was forced to lay back again.

"Take it easy!"

He leaned over again and she frowned. His face wasn't right, something was missing. Her eyes refocused and she stared up at him. Were those…ears? She reached up slowly and grabbed one gently. The stranger grinned goofily, closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch. Realizing her forwardness, she dropped her hand and he straightened.

"I'm Inuyasha."


	10. Frustrated

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>10. Frustrated<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru prowled the city for the hundredth time that day, searching for signs of the elusive Kagome. Her scent trail had ended.<p>

He pulled out the glossy photograph and studied her smiling visage, memorizing.

'She's not bad. For a human.'

Surprised, he discovered he rather liked her face. The sun beamed on dark hair and her blue eyes were shining with innocence and mirth. She was beautiful, and as he had learned the hard way, very smart.

Naraku's aura seethed with corruption. He could understand her running from such a vile being.

'But how did she land in his grasp?'


	11. Help

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>11. Help?<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome giggled as Inuyasha fussed over her. He looked genuinely sorry, then, "What the hell were you thinking, running in front of me?"<p>

"I'm sorry, someone was chasing me," she whispered, shivering.

"What for?" He held the wig up, "And what the hell is this?"

He immediately felt guilty as she started to cry softly.

"Aw, don't do that. I'm sorry!"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. Her story poured out of her, a great burden lifting. When she was done, he patted her back comfortingly.

"You can hide here until I figure out how to help."


	12. You Again

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>12. You Again<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome spent the next few days laying low at Inuyasha's. He'd really grown on her, all rough edges and kindness.<p>

'Big puppy.'

Still, she couldn't stay inside anymore and cautiously left. He let her borrow his clothes, but Kagome felt guilty. She needed a few things of her own and didn't want to bother Inuyasha.

Almost to the store, she spotted silver hair and smiled. As she got closer, she frowned.

'Stripes!'

Eyes widening in horror, she flew into the alley next her. Holding her breath, she waited. Had he seen her?

A clawed hand grabbed her by the elbow.


	13. Caught

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>13. Caught<p>

* * *

><p>She found herself staring up at striped cheeks and golden eyes. She gasped, startled.<p>

"We need to talk," he stated smoothly, but she shook her head.

"No." She met his gaze defiantly.

"Come with me." He demanded, pulling her along.

"I said no! I'll never go back!" She yelled. Miko ki blasted his chest, sending him sprawling.

He stood, shaking his head. She was gone again! He growled to himself, intent on not losing her. As he approached her scent, he breathed deeply. Startled, he found another's scent on her. One he knew very well. Grinning darkly, he bolted.

'Inuyasha.'

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

The reviews are great! Keep 'em coming!

BUT...Some of you have mentioned the shortness of my chapters. This is a DRABBLE and all chapters are in perfect 100 word format. On. Purpose. As stated in the summary and Chapter 1.


	14. Oh Brother

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>14. Oh Brother<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome slammed the door behind her, breathing heavily. She slid to the floor and tried to calm her wild heart.<p>

'Too close.'

"Inuyasha?" she called softly.

"Keh." He stepped into the hall and noticed her stressed state. "What the fuck, Kagome? I told you not to go anywhere. What happened?"

She looked up at him sadly.

"Can I never be free again?"

He sighed picked her up off the floor.

"I'm working on it, my brother is here."

Gently, he led her into the living room. Noticing the person seated next to her, she pointed accusingly and blurted out, "Stripes-san!"


	15. What Now?

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>15. What Now?<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome fidgeted under Sesshoumaru's molten stare. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Inuyasha frowned.<p>

"You've been tracking her?"

A curt nod, "With difficulty."

Kagome looked away, blushing.

"Sorry I zapped you," she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru only sighed, Inuyasha smirked.

"I should've guessed you were brothers or something. Silver hair and all," she added.

"Half-brothers," Sesshoumaru corrected.

There was a pause as he carefully considered his next words.

"I was told you were kidnapped," he finally began.

Kagome turned surprised blue eyes on him. She hadn't expected that.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "So what happens now?"

"Questions," Sesshoumaru answered simply.


	16. Answers

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>16. Answers<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru listened intently, amazed. She had loved Naraku as a man and had watched him turn into the monster he was today.<p>

According to her, a part of him still loved her. Enough for him to be disgusted with himself, but not enough to let her find happiness with another. She had been imprisoned.

To Sesshoumaru's surprise and delight, it wasn't Naraku's new demonic blood that made him monstrous in her eyes, but his actions against the innocent. Such crimes might save her.

Getting proof could be dangerous. Was this miko worth it? He studied her watery blue eyes.

'Perhaps.'


	17. Genuine

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>17. Genuine<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru questioned Kagome relentlessly, building a case. She took each question in stride, giving him everything he needed and more.<p>

She never faltered. Kagome was more than observant for a human; even imprisoned she had impressive details of Naraku's routines and associates.

He couldn't believe it, how easy she made it. Finally done with a neat stack of notes in front of him, he studied her.

He knew she was tired, recounting such ordeals, but she never complained. Hands folded neatly in her lap, wavy locks loose, she smiled sincerely at him.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Thank _you_, little miko."


	18. Object

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>18. An Object to be Owned<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you really do this?" She asked tentatively.<p>

Sesshoumaru nodded and she brightened.

"I'll be free," she breathed.

"What will you do?" He inquired softly.

She bit her lip, "I don't know. See my family, a job…eventually date."

Kagome never ceased to surprise him. After such a failure of love, she would still seek it out?

"Are you certain?"

She only nodded and blushed prettily under his gaze. Her sweet scent teased him.

"Another human?" he pressed, moving closer.

She shook her head, "Maybe. Race matters little to me."

"What does matter to you?"

"I don't want to be owned."


	19. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>19. Adjectives<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome had insisted on making lunch.<p>

She hummed as she flitted around gathering ingredients, drawing his attention. A smile on her face, Kagome glowed with hope. Inuyasha grinned at her, before sending a warning glance to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't screw up," he breathed.

Sesshoumaru nodded, but kept his eyes on her. Wavy hair swayed down her back as she flounced from cabinet to cabinet, and her blue eyes beamed with happiness. She glanced in his direction and her rosy lips broke into a brilliant smile. She was many things: unique, pure, powerful, kind; but Sesshoumaru found himself adding one more:

'Beautiful.'


	20. Busted

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>20. Busted<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru waited anxiously as the chief looked over the case. He flipped through notes and evidence, a frown upon his face.<p>

"Where is this Ms. Higurashi?"

"She's under my protection."

"I see." He sighed tiredly and continued, "Well. If what you have here is all true, we'll have him picked up by this afternoon."

Sesshoumaru nodded, pleased.

"I would like to assist."

"I assure you, we can handle it ourselves," he stated stiffly.

"He is strong," Sesshoumaru tried again.

"So are we."

Sesshoumaru tensed, frustration evident, but turned to leave.

"Call me when it's done," he demanded before striding out.


	21. Good News

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>21. Good News<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru returned to deliver the good news.<p>

"So soon?"

He nodded. Kagome smiled brightly, then impulsively hugged him in thanks. Her intoxicating scent surrounded him and he closed his eyes as he pulled her in close.

"Thank you so much," she whispered against his chest. She was safe again!

"Hn."

She leaned back happily, then frowned.

"How can I ever repay you? You've both done so much for me! You've given me my life back, my freedom.."

Sesshoumaru swept her back into his arms and looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll think of something."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Your reviews are awesome! Thanks so much!


	22. Study

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>22. Maybe<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome studied Sesshoumaru intently. He had his long silver hair tied back as he argued in low tones with Inuyasha. The stripes on his cheeks stood out and his fangs glinted in the light as he growled warningly.<p>

She knew he was powerful, strong, a youkai. She should be frightened by him, and yet… She found herself watching him with fascination. This tall inuyoukai was her savior, an honorable liberator.

But his flirting with her had not escaped her notice. Or Inuyasha's. Hence their argument. It seemed he liked her. More than she had suspected.

And that made her smile.


	23. Bring It

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>23. Bring It<p>

* * *

><p>The buzzing of Sesshoumaru's phone interrupted the two as he turned to answer it. Youki flaring distressingly, his aura expanded angrily as he hung up.<p>

He turned to Kagome, her gaze questioning, but he shook his head clearly distressed.

"He escaped."

He was ready to comfort her, prepared for a breakdown, but she surprised him again. Miko ki rising, she stood her ground. Sesshoumaru's battle aura entwined with her own, embracing her easily. Together they were a perfect balance.

"Let him come for me, I'm not running again."

Sesshoumaru smirked then, his decision made.

'He'll never get near my miko.'


	24. Plans

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>24. Plans<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru paced the apartment, calculating. Depending on just how badly the police had fumbled, Naraku could already have knowledge of Kagome's whereabouts. At the very least, that Sesshoumaru had her.<p>

Inuyasha was restless, itching to do something, anything. He wanted to help somehow, but was at a loss. Irritable, he sought out Kagome.

She was too quiet, thinking hard with that fierce expression on her face. He touched her shoulder and she peeked up at him through long lashes.

"Help me?" she whispered conspiratorially. Surprised, he nodded.

"With what?"

"Convince him," she gestured at Sesshoumaru, "to use me as bait."


	25. Rigid

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>25. Rigid<p>

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not."<p>

Sesshoumaru's hardened gaze bore down on her. Inuyasha frowned.

"It's risky."

"It'll work," she insisted.

"I said no. Think of something else," Sesshoumaru returned.

He was rigid in his opposition. She approached him slowly, taking one clawed hand in her own.

"I'll be fine, I'll have you to protect me," she encouraged.

He softened, but said nothing, his inner turmoil obvious.

"I _am _going to do it, whether you approve or not, but... I would much rather face him with you beside me."

To her relief, he deflated and nodded his acceptance.

"I _will_ protect you."

"I know."


	26. Discouraged

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>26. Discouraged<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome wandered aimlessly through the city while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru trailed her silently from rooftops and alley ways.<p>

She was accosted by several muggers and various deviants, who paid dearly, but Naraku made no appearances.

She returned to the apartment, exhausted and discouraged.

"Perhaps he's somehow thrown away his human heart," she murmured. "He wouldn't need to come after me anymore."

"Not out of some form of twisted love, no. Revenge, maybe." Inuyasha thought aloud.

Sesshoumaru frowned, disheveled. This was getting to him, his instincts screamed to keep her safe, not parade her through the streets at night.

"Once more."


	27. Face to Face

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>27. Face to Face<p>

* * *

><p>At last, Sesshoumaru spotted Naraku trailing her. He snarled to himself, fangs bared, ready to strike, but she had insisted he wait until she needed him. He knew she was already aware of Naraku, his aura being so familiar to her after years together. He moved closer, ready to intervene.<p>

Kagome led them into the park. She turned to face him, he moved from the shadows. His dark hair was down and though he smiled at her, his crimson eyes were cold with distaste.

"Kagome," he greeted softly, moving closer, but she held her ground.

"Onigumo," she returned, he flinched.


	28. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>28. Confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>"You left me," Naraku accused.<p>

"You imprisoned me," she countered angrily.

"You betrayed me," he tried again.

"You abused me," she whispered sadly.

"You reek of dog."

"You're a monster."

He frowned then, obviously angered. His face was hard as he sneered at her.

"I'll show you how monstrous I can be! You're coming with me, Kagome," he moved closer," and you'll pay for thinking you could get away."

One hand shot out and fisted itself in her hair, pulling her toward him into a bruising kiss. Instantly, he was thrown away from her, Sesshoumaru standing stoically by her side.


	29. Not Yours

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>29. Not yours<p>

* * *

><p>Naraku recovered quickly, skidding to a halt and snarling at Sesshoumaru.<p>

"I hired you to bring her back, not take her away!"

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws threateningly, "She is_ not_ yours."

"She'll always be mine."

And he lunged again.

Sesshoumaru met him in the air, holding nothing back. Naraku was clever, but could not match his speed, nor his strength. It was quickly becoming a one-sided battle as Sesshoumaru pressed harder.

Naraku grew desperate, hoping to distract him, he reached for his knife. Sesshoumaru tensed, ready to defend, but to his horror the fiend threw it right at Kagome instead.


	30. Speed

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>30. Speed<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru pounced, pushing himself to new heights to save her as Naraku fled in the opposite direction.<p>

She was frozen, her eyes wide in fear.

Faster than he'd ever imagined, he grabbed her with one arm while his other hand caught the offending knife.

She sighed and leaned into him.

Breathing hard, he set her down carefully and turned red eyes in the direction Naraku had headed.

He raced forward, trying to catch his scent.

After only a few hundred feet what he found instead was Inuyasha, tangled with Naraku on the forest floor, and soundly beating his face in.

* * *

><p>A few reviews might be nice. So far, I hardly get one review per chapter. I know they're short, but a comment or two about how the story is going in general would be appreciated.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	31. Mine

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>31. Mine<p>

* * *

><p>He pulled Inuyasha off of a bleeding Naraku, and pinned the latter with his foot. Applying enough pressure to leave him gasping, Sesshoumaru leaned in menacingly.<p>

"Kagome is _mine_."

Inuyasha pulled out his cell and finally dialed for the local authorities as Kagome came walking up. She was still shaken, but looked more than relieved at the capture.

As they led him away, Naraku chuckled darkly at her.

"You think you're free, but you've only switched owners, pet."

She frowned, then smiled as his arresting officer intentionally banged his head on the car.

She turned to Sesshoumaru, exhausted.

"Let's go."


	32. Debt

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>32. Debt<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Sesshoumaru visited for lunch, his thoughts heavy. Having never pursued a female, he was unsure how to proceed.<p>

After the meal, Inuyasha retreated and they were left alone. She seemed distracted, but he was determined.

"What will you do now?" he asked softly. She turned her attention on him and thought for a minute.

"Inuyasha said I could stay until I find a place of my own. The bookstore down the street is hiring. I'm going to apply."

Moving closer, he tried again.

"I believe you owe me."

She smiled then, "What do you want?"

"A date."


	33. Hesitant

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>33. Hesitant<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome flushed prettily, then bit her lip thoughtfully.<p>

"Set your terms," he tried hopefully.

"We take it slowly."

He nodded, expecting that.

"No fighting with Inuyasha." He raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"I decide my personal boundaries, I pick the dates, and I want…to be able to end it at anytime."

"Is that all?" She nodded.

"Then I have one of my own. I want you to be only mine."

"Yours?"

"Of course, that would make me only yours as well."

"I think I like that," she giggled.

"Deal," he rumbled approvingly, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.


	34. Fallen

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>34. Fallen<p>

* * *

><p>And so began the courtship. Longer than Sesshoumaru had intended, but Kagome was worth it.<p>

She never failed to surprise him.

He showered her with expensive gifts, but she responded most beautifully to the efforts he made with her family.

They had welcomed both himself and Inuyasha.

He drew the line at her cat, but soon conceded to Kagome's fluttering lashes.

She was powerful, kind, feisty, beautiful, and so much more. Traits he'd looked for and never found in a demoness.

Under the table, he slipped one hand into his pocket and stroked the box there.

Tonight was the night.


	35. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I claim ownership only of this plot, none of the characters are mine.

Summary: Naraku hires Sesshoumaru, private detective, to find his "kidnapped" bride, Kagome. There's more to her than meets the eyes and Sesshoumaru is determined to fit all of the pieces together. SessxKag drabble!

"talking" 'thinking'

* * *

><p>35. The End!<p>

* * *

><p>After a wonderful dinner with her family, Souta dragged Inuyasha off for video games and Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the God tree.<p>

He carefully arranged her in his lap and she sighed happily, leaning into his chest. They stayed silent for awhile, admiring the stars through the leaves. "I love you," she whispered.

He kissed her in reply, leaving her breathless before placing the box in her hand. Inside, she found a ring.

"Marry me, become my mate."

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed. "Of course."

And so began a long happy life together with many hanyou that Inuyasha was forced to babysit.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

* * *

><p>Coming soon from OneNotToBeTrusted:<p>

A full chaptered ItaKagSas crossover!


End file.
